Correntes do mar
by xasukitax
Summary: O que acontece quando o que você mais que esta em suas mãos e tudo o que deve fazer...é dizer o que tanto asusta e o que lhe da tanta dor...


**Disclaimer:**

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma crie.By Mandora  
Essa Fanfic foi feita pela Rin se quiser copiar mande um e-mail a ela , que você encontrara ao final dessa fanfic!  


**O Beijo para não existir o adeus!**

**Já era tarde da noite Miroku e Sango dormiam juntos, apesar de tudo finalmente os dois respeitavam um ao outro, e seu amor já era entendido por todos, Shippou,Kirara e Kohaku dormiam numa fronha da Kagome, enquanto ele permanecia na arvore mais alta, levando os seus pensamentos para o mais longe de todos.**

**Ela permanecia o fitando, estava linda aquela noite, apesar de não Ter lua, as estrelas eram imensas.**

**Foi quando ele resolve se retirar daquele local e nota ela o fitando, ela se aproxima dele, ele se distanciou ela o seguiu os dois pararam perto de um rio calmo de água cristalina, permaneciam se olhando, quando ele resolve quebrar o silencio.**

**- E se no final das contas não der certo ?E se tentarmos e falharmos?**

**- O que você esta falando InuYasha?**

**- Kagome, eu quero dizer e se nos morrermos? Nessa nossa busca?**

**- InuYasha...**

**- Não diga que você, nunca pensou nisso?**

**- Eu...**

**- Kagome, eu não me importo em morrer, a única coisa que eu não quero é ver você morta!**

**- InuYasha, eu...**

**- Kagome...**

**Ela se surpreendeu ao sentir o toque dele, suas mãos estavam juntas, ambos olhavam para a água com receio de que seus olhares se cruzassem.**

**Ficaram sentados lá, por muito tempo, não diria apenas de mãos dadas para ambos o mundo havia parado ali mesmo, as estrelas e as águas .Para Kagome era aquela doce agitação de ver uma tempestade, quando uma coisa esta prestes a mudar, e tudo que tem que fazer é esperar.**

**Voltaram para o acampamento todos permaneciam dormindo, InuYasha posse a vigia-los novamente na arvore, mas com o coração leve, por Ter demostrado o que sentia, Kagome não o olhava, mas sabia que ele a espiava, fingia dormir, mas seu coração não parava de asseverar um único segundo.**

**Ao amanhecer os dois permaneciam calados mas juntos, Sango e Miroku demonstravam sua união, por um beijo no começo da manhãzinha, Shippou, Kirara e Kohaku já estavam prontos para a partida.**

**- Kagome, que talirmos...**

**- Aonde?**

**- Num lugar, que eu conheço com a palma da minha mão!**

**- Então vamos!- disse com a voz que tremeu ao falar**

**Era uma praia muito bonita por sinal, água limpa e cristalina, areia fofa e branca, com conchas e estrelas do mar espalhadas por todo o local.**

**Shippou catava acompanhado por Kagome estrelas do mar. Sango pegava peixes com seu osso voador que atravessava o vento e o mas aproveitando e recolhendo a cabeça dos peixes que ficavam, enquanto Kohaku observava a irmã, Miroku ajudava pegando siris, e berdigões. InuYasha só fitava o seu amor.**

**Ele chegou mais perto, Kagome nota a pulsam de uma veia na testa de seu amor, juntamente com um pequeno tremor um seu lábio inferior, quando se inclinava em sua direção. Viu suas pupilas se dilatarem e escurecerem.**

**Kagome fechou os olhos lentamente. Não queria ver. Queria sentir. **

**Ele notou os lábios rosados, e carnudos dela se fecharem e agora ele já perto dela lhe tascou um beijo.**

**Naquela hora todos ficaram observando, aquele beijo demorado, ao notar que todos os olhavam InuYasha se afastou.**

**A decisão, de um coração curado de feridas da magoa!**

**Todos ficaram sem movimento ao ver o Hayou agir daquele jeito, enquanto Kagome ficava corada.**

**Ela olhou para aquele todo local desértico, para onde ele teria ido, se retirou e vestiu o biquíni.**

**Este era branco com flores avermelhadas, nas pontas.**

**Foi quando Sango nota o monge.**

**- Ei Miroku! uú**

**- Sim Sango? **

**- Da pra para com isso?**

**- Isso o que?**

**Deu um cascudo nele.**

**Kagome se banhava no Mar a água era salgada e fria, mas com o tempo e o sol se tornou quente, ou o corpo acabou se acostumando com a temperatura, foi que ela nota InuYasha esta em cima de uma rocha cortando com a tetsussaiga as franjas do mar. **

**Ela se aproxima e ele para.**

**- InuYasha, você tem vergonha de mim?**

**- Não, que isso Kagome?**

**- InuYasha, eu quero que você saiba uma coisa...- Ele olha fixamente para o biquíni dela**

**- Mas antes o que é isso, uma coisa que a sua época usa?**

**- Sim!**

**- Ta mas, não é isso que eu quero falar.**

**- Então o que é ?**

**- Kagome, eu te amo.**

**- InuYasha!**

**Ele chega ao lado dela. Ela o encara.**

**- Mas, se me ama o por que não demonstrar ao mundo isso?**

**- Eu quero Kagome, mas acontece após eu descobrir que você correspondia os meus sentimento, eu quero aperfeiçoa a tetsussaiga!**

**- InuYasha **

**Ela o abraça fazendo os dois cair na água, quando Miroku alisa a bochecha nota os dois e antes que contasse para alguém, Shippou, Kohaku e Sango começam a rir.**

**Pensei que fosse desmanchar na areia!**

**Todos já dormiam, InuYasha e ela ficavam olhando para a imensidão azulada que naquela noite era visível pela enorme lua que os contagiava. Ela fitava a areia, onde agora continha ovos de tartaruga.**

**- Pode ser que nasçam tudo hoje!- Disse Kagome o olhando e voltando seu olhar para o mar, e acariciando o braço dele.**

**- Talvez sejam aleijadas- Disse com o bom humor de sempre.**

**- Não, aqui nesta praia.**

**Ela se levantou, ele pensou que ela sairia engano, ela sentou entre as pernas dele, se encostando no peito dele, como se fosse uma cadeira. Ele colocou os braços a volta dela e junto a sua manta de rato de fogo para mante-los aquecidos, juntos. Ele afastou os cabelos que se prendiam no pescoço dela, e começou a beijar ao longo do pescoço, Kagome se sentiu em estado como se viveu ao lado dele pela vida toda, como se nada no mundo agora importasse, ambos pensavam que agora nada emportava, exceto o poder de sentira batida do coração regular do outro.**

**- Kagome antes eu queria morrer, tanto me fazia viver, ou morrer, mas agora...**

**- InuYasha!**

**- Descobri um motivo para ficar, e esse motivo é você!**

**Ela permaneceu quieta , ele a abraçou com força.**

**Empurrava-o, tentava-se afastar ele a beijava tão carinhosamente, que pensava estar sendo sufocada por amor.**

**Tão carinhosamente que pensou que fosse cair, rolar com ele. **

**E se o adeus, e o amor, não forem para mim?**

**- Kagome, o que houve?**

**- InuYasha, você me ama, ou me vê como outra?**

**- Como assim, Kagome?**

**- Depois que derrotamos Naraku ela voltou para a minha alma, mas o que você sente ainda pela Kikyo- Disse ela num sussurro**

**- Eu sinto saudade.- disse ele acariciando o ombro de Kagome nu.**

**- Eu também, mas você veio aqui com ela?- sussurrou**

**-Não- disse ele acariciando o rosto dela **

**- Acho que ela gostaria desse lugar!- Disse ela o fitando**

**- Nos formamos um casal estranho, não acha?- Disse ele a encarando com um sorriso largo daqueles que da pra vê o fim dos lábios, com um furinho.**

**Virou-se e o beijou lentamente e demoradamente, mais intenso do que o outro, enquanto ele acariciava cada curva e angulo de seu corpo rijo. Não foi como aquele beijo. Este era cheio de nuances e cores, continha historias e muitas lembranças.**

**Subitamente, InuYasha se segurou no braço de Kagome, e disse:**

**- Olhe! A areia esta se movendo!**

**- Meu deus! é mesmo! - Disse Kagome.**

**InuYasha pegou a mão de Kagome e beijou seus dedos, lenta e carinhosamente.**

**- Amo você!- Disse Kagome com um sorriso**

**- Eu também te amo- Disse InuYasha**

**Kagome abriu um sorriso. Ele a beijou, e derepente, houve uma erupção de filhotes de tartaruga, que saiam da areia, em todo lugar, inclusive entre os pés de InuYasha fazendo cair, e rolarem na areia, num beijo que não faziam os dois perceber nada, até pararem perto ao mar e notarem, varias tartarugas de casco mole, indo na direção em disparada ao mar, Ficaram observando, ele na areia, e ela em cima dele, já encharcada pela correnteza, Kagome notava a majestade daqueles pequenos seres lutando pela sobrevivência a partir de seus cascos, e no reflexo que a lua jogava neles era como ver pequenas estrelas caminhando ao mar.**

**InuYasha só olhava, as imagens que aparecia naquele olhar iluminado do seu verdadeiro amor.**

**A pegou pela cintura e enlaçou o seu corpo com o dela, a beijava intensamente, agora jogava saliva, e abria espaço com sua língua na boca dela, permaneciam juntos, um querendo degustar o sabor do outro, juntamente**

**Com a água salgada que banhava os cabelos de InuYasha e as costas de Kagome.**

**Fim **

'O que acharam da minha primeira FanFic me mande um e-mail para sugestões e criticas! ' 

†**««®ïñ©håñ»»†™**


End file.
